


Tenderly

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, Newborn Lila Barton, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Love is for children. A tender moment





	Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> Written for the prompt tender

No one would ever look at Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, who had ruthlessly killed any target of any age for years and think ‘tender.’ But there wasn’t any other word that quite felt right to Clint as he watched her cuddling his sleeping newborn, a small smile on her face, one finger delicately tracing over the soft fuzz of Lila’s hair.

“She’s beautiful,” Natasha said quietly, smile only a little brighter, unfading.

He shared a glance with Laura, who seemed to mirror his contented wonder at the sight of their friend. “Just like her mom,” he answered, grinning.

Laura swatted him.

Natasha didn’t even look up, just cradled Lila in her arms and softly hummed a lullaby Clint didn’t recognize.

There was one other word that fit, he thought suddenly. This moment looked just like love.


End file.
